Verpackung und Inhalt
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: meine Antwort zu einer Herausforderung auf der WIKTT-Liste. Es ist Snapes meist gehasster Tag des Jahres; sein Geburtstag - doch das Geschenk, welches er bekommt, kann er unmöglich ablehnen... SS/HG schwaches 'R'
1. die Story

_Disclaimer _– alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

Dies ist meine Antwort zu einer Herausforderung auf der WIKTT-Liste - die Vorgaben zur Challenge habe ich als 2. Kapitel hochgeladen. Eine englische Uebersetzung dieser Story ist ebenfalls vorhanden, falls es euch interessiert, und auch hier bei ff.net zu finden (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1068547).

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**-+- Verpackung und Inhalt -+-**

Ich schlage die Augen auf. Schliesse sie wieder und öffne sie erneut. Keine Chance. Es immer noch nicht morgen, und ich muss der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken: Heute wird es ein wirklich, wirklich schlechter Tag werden.

Nein, es liegt nicht daran, dass es Samstag ist. Normalerweise geniesse ich jeden einzelnen Samstag im Jahr: Keine Longbottoms, die die Möblierung meines Klassenzimmers auf eine harte Probe stellen, keine Grangers, die mit ihrer Besserwisserei meine Geduld aufs Äusserste strapazieren und keine Potters, die meine Wut durch blosse Anwesenheit zum Kochen bringen.

Das heisst, dieses Jahr gibt es für mich nur 51 Samstage zu geniessen, denn diesen 52. hätte meiner Meinung nach aus dem Kalender gestrichen werden können. Wieso?

Nun, heute ist nicht _irgendein_ Samstag. Heute ist _der _Samstag - beziehungsweise _der Tag._ Der _eine_ Tag, der sich von den 364 anderen des Jahres unterscheidet. Mein 40. Geburtstag. Älter werden macht mir eigentlich nicht viel aus: Es ist vollkommen natürlich, jeder Mensch tut es. Was mich jedoch zur Weissglut treibt, ist, einen ganzen Tag lang, (24 Stunden oder 1440 Minuten oder 86'400 Sekunden), daran erinnert zu werden, ein Jahr älter geworden zu sein. Als ob man nicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde, sondern nur von Geburtstag zu Geburtstag altert.

Es ist genau 7.02 Uhr morgens, und das erste, worauf mein Blick fällt, zwingt mich der Realität ins Auge zu blicken: Die Geschenke liegen - wie jedes Jahr - am Fussende meines Bettes verstreut auf dem Boden, obwohl ich dies - ebenfalls wie jedes Jahr - den Hauselfen strikte verboten habe.

_'Was soll's?'_, denke ich mir und stehe auf.

*krack*

Ein Blick nach unten genügt um fest zu stellen, dass ich auf eines der Geschenke getreten bin, welches "zufälligerweise" (wie jedes Jahr) abseits der anderen gelegen hat. An einem Ort, an dem ich es garantiert nicht "verfehlen" würde, wenn ich aufstünde. Der Verpackung, dem Klang und der austretenden Flüssigkeit nach zu schliessen, welche augenblicklich ein Loch in meinen Teppich frisst, hat es sich nur um das Geschenk meiner Mutter handeln können.

Die Hauselfen würden dafür bezahlen. Morgen. Ganz bestimmt.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mit dem Tag von hier an nur noch bergab gehen kann. Humpelnd begebe ich mich ins Badezimmer, um die Wunde an meinem Fuss zu reinigen bevor ich sie mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch verarzten kann, als der Spiegel neben der Türe mich erblickt.

"Oje oje, wie sehen wir den heute Morgen aus? Mister Schlechte-Laune höchst persönlich?", bedauert er mich, "Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal auf meine Vorschläge zur allgemeinen Gemütsaufheiterung hören: Mehr Sonne, Zahnpasta, Shampoo!"

Ich hasse diesen Spiegel. Aber er war Minervas Geburtstagsgeschenk von vor drei Jahren, und so habe ich mich bis heute nicht gewagt, den Spiegel zu beseitigen. Meine einzige Chance ist, dass dieser verwunschene Gegenstand früher oder später Selbstmord begeht - wenn ich ihn nicht doch noch vorher zu Kleinholz verarbeite.

"Ich warne dich!", drohe ich ihm in einem Ton, den er nur allzu gut kennt, "Treib' es nicht zu weit!" - und mit diesen Worten betrete ich das Bad und knalle die Türe hinter mir zu.

Nachdem ich meinen Fuss behandelt habe und eine kalte Dusche später, in mein übliches Schwarz gekleidet und innerlich gewappnet, begebe ich mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der grossen Halle. 

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass ich am heutigen Tag wohl besser die Mahlzeiten hätte auslassen sollen. Kaum habe ich mich hingesetzt, tritt Sirius Black zu mir, und fragt mich mit gespielt unschuldiger Miene: "Sag mal, Severus, wie viele Erstklässler braucht es eigentlich um einen Anti-Alterungstrank zu brauen?"

Ich koche innerlich, lasse mir äusserlich jedoch nichts anmerken und begnüge mich damit, ihn böse anzufunkeln.

"Vierzig?", gibt er sich selbst die Antwort und lacht ob seinem eigenen Witz laut auf.

Black ist und bleibt ein Idiot - und er verpasst keine Gelegenheit, dies mir gegenüber auch zu demonstrieren - wie an diesem Morgen wieder. Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung schenkend, lehne ich mich etwas nach vorne, und lenke Lupins Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, welcher zwei Plätze zu meiner Rechten sitzt: "Scheint so, als hätte dein Schosshündchen wieder einmal seine Manieren vergessen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn daran erinnern... oder soll ich es tun?"

Lupins Wangen nehmen darauf hin eine interessante Farbe an, und einige ihn Hörweite sitzende Lehrer bemühen sich vergebens um Haltung. Minerva hätte beinahe ihren Tee verschüttet und hustet mit glänzenden Augen in ihre Serviette, was jedoch verdächtig nach unterdrücktem Lachen klingt. Und die Brötchen auf Poppy's Teller scheinen plötzlich von ungeahntem Interesse zu sein.

"Sirius, hör auf damit und setz dich!", herrscht Lupin Black an, welcher, einem artigen Hund gleich dem Befehl seines Herrchens, ohne grossen Widerstand Folge leistet - mit wütendem Blick zu mir. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie - auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Black mir meilenweit unterlegen ist, was die Feinheiten der Sprache anbelangt; was jedoch nicht heisst, dass er es nicht immer wieder versucht.

Und dann kommt der gefürchtete Auftritt von Albus. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er dieses Jahr für mich geplant hat, und versuche so zu tun, als wäre ich gar nicht da, als hätte ich nicht bemerkt, dass er mich die ganze Zeit anschaut, während er sich zu seinem Platz begibt. 

"Nun Severus? Hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen?", fragt er neugierig.

Ich blicke ihn verwirrt an - habe ich ja die Geschenke noch gar nicht geöffnet.

"Weißt du nicht welches? Die Socken? Die grünen Socken? Sie sind von mir.", fährt er fort und strahlt mich an.

"Ah!", gebe ich diplomatisch zur Antwort, "Ja, genau. Vielen Dank, Albus... Ich... werde sie in Ehren tragen."

Auch das hätte ich wissen müssen. Was anderes habe ich von ihm bisher nie bekommen - sei es zum Geburtstag, zu Weihnachten oder wann auch immer. Wenigstens haben sie dieses Jahr seiner Aussage zufolge eine angemessene Farbe, im Gegensatz zu den letztjährigen, welche dunkelrot gewesen waren, mit goldenen Sprenkeln übersät.

Doch was kommt jetzt? Albus steht auf und räuspert sich - und ich ahne schon das Schlimmste, doch habe ich wieder einmal Minervas Aufmerksamkeit und Beschützerinstinkt vergessen. Sie steht ebenfalls auf und legt Albus die Hand auf den Arm. Ich kann ausser Minervas Worte "findest du es wirklich angebracht, dies in aller Öffentlichkeit zu tun?" und Albus' "meinst du wirklich? ... Aber man wird doch nur ein Mal vierzig!" nichts verstehen, doch die Gestik der beiden spricht Bände.

Ich blicke zu Minerva, als Albus sich wieder hinsetzt, und sie nickt mir kaum merklich zu. Auch ich senke leicht meinen Kopf als Dank, dass sie etwas verhindert hat, über das ich lieber nichts Genaueres wissen will. Wäre sie nicht eine Gryffindor, so hätte ich mich angebrachter bedanken können, stattdessen begnüge ich mich jeweils mit kaum merklichen Anerkennungen, doch es scheint ihr zu genügen. Es herrscht eine Verständnis zwischen uns, dass ohne Worte funktioniert, aber wir verstehen es.

Wie schon so oft verblüfft mich diese Frau auch heute wieder und bringt mich ins Grübeln, was wohl gewesen wäre, wäre sie eine Slytherin anstatt eine Gryffindor geworden. Ein kalter Schauer rinnt mir dabei über den Rücken. Selbst Voldemort hätte von ihr lernen können, ohne Zweifel. 

Ein Prickeln im Nacken unterbricht meine Gedankengänge: Jemand beobachtet mich. Unauffällig lasse ich meinen Blick vom Lehrertisch durch die grosse Halle schweifen, auf der Suche nach der Person. Es ist niemand bei den Slytherins - die wissen es besser - und beinahe hätte ich auch den Gryffindor-Tisch ausgeschlossen, als mein Blick dort hängen bleibt. Da sitzt sie und mustert mich. Unsere Star-Schulsprecherin und Minervas Augapfel. Sie ist sich nicht bewusst, dass sie ertappt worden ist, als ihre Augen langsam nach unten zu meinen Händen wandern. Erst als ihr Blick wieder nach oben gleitet und sie mir direkt in die Augen schaut, zuckt sie überrascht zusammen und wendet sich rasch ab. Ich lache leise in mich hinein.

Das Frühstück geht ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Ende, und die Schüler strömen mit ohrenbetäubendem Krach aus der Halle in Richtung Hogsmeade. Auch ich stehe auf und verlasse den Raum - auch wenn heute ein _besonderer_ Tag ist, so muss ich doch noch etliche Schülerarbeiten korrigieren.

***

Halbzeit.

Nur noch zwölf Stunden, und dieser albtraumhafte Tag findet endlich ein Ende.

Schnaubend konzentriere ich mich auf die Pergamentrolle einer Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin vor mir und streiche Absatz um Absatz mit grüner Tinte durch. Ich schüttle den Kopf ob soviel Fehlern, benote die Arbeit mit einem "E" und lege sie zur Seite, um die nächste Pergamentrolle vom nicht kleiner werdenden Stapel zu nehmen.

Erneut blicke ich auf die Uhr. Noch 11 Stunden und 50 Minuten, und es ist Sonntag. 364 Tage Ruhe.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe lässt mich zusammen zucken. Wer wagt es, mich an einem Samstag zu stören? Ich bin versucht, das Geräusch zu ignorieren, doch es ertönt erneut, lauter dieses Mal.

"Herein!", rufe ich, ohne meinen Blick von dem Pergament vor mir abzuwenden. Ich höre, wie die Türe geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wird, und leise Schritte das Näherkommen einer Person ankündigen.

Nachdem ich minutenlang vergebens darauf gewartet habe, dass mein Besuch zu sprechen beginnt, blicke ich langsam auf und schaue geradewegs in dieselben brauen Augen, die mich bereits schon beim Frühstück gemustert haben.

Sie scheint nervös zu sein, wie sie an ihrer Robe herumfingert und nicht genau weiss, wohin mit ihren Händen.

"Miss Granger?", beginne ich das Gespräch.

"Professor?", gibt sie zur Antwort, und wieder entsteht eine unangenehme Pause.

"Was wollen Sie?", frage ich kühl und abweisend, was sie noch nervöser werden lässt, und ihr Blick senkt sich auf ihre Hände.

"Ich... ich habe gehört, dass Sie heute Geburtstag haben..."

"Und?" - _'Warum sollte sie das interessieren? Eine Gryffindor?'_

"Ich...", startet sie einen neuen Versuch und tritt einen Schritt näher, "Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie."

Das verblüfft mich, und anscheinend ist meine Überraschung auch sichtbar, denn mutig kommt sie noch etwas näher, bis nur noch mein Arbeitspult uns trennt.

"Dann legen Sie es hin und verschwinden sie."

Ihre Hände werden ruhig und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. Das gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Noch ein paar Schritte mehr, und sie steht neben mir und blickt auf mich herab.

Nur am Rande nehme ich wahr, wie sie die Feder aus meiner rechten Hand nimmt und die Schülerarbeiten zur Seite räumt. Ich schliesse meine Augen im Glauben, in einem Wachtraum gefangen zu sein, doch als ich sie wieder öffne, ist sie immer noch da. Sie hat sich mittlerweile auf die lederne Unterlage des Pultes gesetzt und legt sich langsam darauf nieder.

"Wollen Sie Ihr Geschenk nicht auspacken?", fragt sie mit leiser, melodiöser Stimme und wie in Zeitlupe streicht sie die Ränder ihrer Robe auseinander, um den Blick auf die darunter liegende Bekleidung zu lenken, die bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch verborgen gewesen ist: Nicht viel.

Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so einladend ausgesehen hat - zumindest nicht, wenn die Einladung für mich gegolten hat. Doch darf ich dieses Geschenk wirklich annehmen? Kann ich? Soll ich?

"Miss Granger, ich..." - Doch ihr verführerisches Lächeln lässt den Rest meiner Worte ungesagt verklingen, und ohne das ich es mir bewusst bin, strecke ich meine Hand aus und streiche über ihren nackten Bauch, eingerahmt von ihrer Robe und der violetten Unterwäsche, die sie darunter trägt.

Ich spüre ihr Lachen mehr als dass ich es höre, als sie sich etwas aufrichtet, ihre Finger meinen Kopf umfassen und diesen zu einem atemberaubenden Kuss nach unten zieht.

_'Was für ein Geschenk...'_, denke ich mir, als ihre Zunge über meine Lippen gleitet und das Blut aus meinem Gehirn nach unten, zwischen meine Beine, wandert. Meine Hand gleitet von ihrem Bauch nach oben um ihre Brust zu umfassen, und ein leises Stöhnen verrät mir, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet und erhofft hat.

Ich gebe ihren Mund wieder frei, ihren schwachen Protest nicht beachtend, und folge der Linie ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr und nach unten zu ihrer Kehle, wo ich einen Augenblick verweile. Durch ihre zarte Haut hindurch spüre ich, wie ihre Stimmbänder zu vibrieren beginnen, und es dauert einige Momente, bevor ich realisiere, dass sie leise 'Happy Birthday' zu singen begonnen hat.

Meine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, und ich bin überrascht, dass ihr Gesang mich nicht ärgert - _ganz im Gegenteil._ Neugierig, wie lange sie das durchhalten wird, wenn ich mit der Erkundung ihres Körpers fortfahre, senke ich den Kopf weiter, und meine Zunge ersetzt meine Hand auf der immer noch verhüllten Brustwarze. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen ist, stockt ihr Lied.

Mit heiserer Stimme weiter singend, gleiten ihre zitternden Finger über meinen Oberkörper, und dieses Mal bin ich an der Reihe das Atmen beinahe zu vergessen, als sie meine Brustwarzen erreicht. Doch ihre Hände stoppen erst, als sie den Kragen meines Hemdes erreichen und beginnen, Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen.

In diesem Moment könnte die Welt um mich herum untergehen, und ich würde es nicht bemerken.

Das Klopfen an der Türe nehme ich dennoch in seiner vollkommener Klarheit wahr. Es durchdringt meine erregten Nerven wie ein Donnerhall, und ich springe erschrocken auf.

"Miss Granger! Wir sollten... ", ich breche ab und blicke mich irritiert um. Wo ist sie hin?

Ich schaue auf das Pult hinunter, und starre auf die Schülerarbeit, an welcher ich gearbeitet habe und nun einen grossen, grünen Tintenfleck aufweist. Die Feder halte ich immer noch in der Hand, doch deren Spitze ist mittlerweile trocken. Ein Griff zu meinem Hemdkragen bestätigt meine Vermutung, denn das Hemd ist nach wie vor bis zum obersten Knopf geschlossen.

Ein Traum. Nichts weiter als ein Traum.

Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe, und ich atme teils erleichtert teils frustriert aus, als es erneut an der Türe klopft. Lauter dieses Mal.

"Herein!", rufe ich, innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt.

Die Türe öffnet sich, und ich starre schockiert auf die eintretende Person, welche nervös an ihrer Robe herumfingert und mich mit ihren braunen Augen unsicher anschaut - dieselben Augen, die mich bereits schon beim Frühstück gemustert haben.

Das seltsame Gefühl eines Déja-vues lässt meine Haut prickeln und jagt einen Schauer durch meinen Körper.

"Miss Granger?", versuche ich die Stille zu unterbrechen und meine Gedanken auf die Realität zu fokussieren.

"Professor?", antwortet sie mir.

"Was wollen Sie?", frage ich zurück, und als ihr nervöser Blick sich auf ihre Hände senkt, durchflutet mich erneut dieser Hauch des Wiedererkennens.

"Ich... ich habe gehört, dass Sie heute Geburtstag haben..."

"Und?" - _'Bitte nicht!... Bitte doch!'_

"Ich...", startet sie einen neuen Versuch und tritt einen Schritt näher, "Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie."__

"Dann legen Sie es hin und verschwinden sie."

Hastig tritt sie zu mir ans Pult, und ihre Hände lösen sich von ihrer Robe. Erwartungsvoll gleitet mein Blick nach unten... und ich schaue zu, wie sie ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche hervor holt und es mir aufs Pult legt.

Die Überraschung (oder Enttäuschung?) auf meinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar, blicke ich vom Geschenk, zu ihr und wieder zum Geschenk. Nicht das, was ich erwartet (oder gehofft?) habe.

"Wollen Sie Ihr Geschenk nicht auspacken?", fragt sie vorsichtig, während sie wieder an ihrer Robe herumspielt.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und bemühe mich nicht zu schmunzeln. Meine Augen auf die gleiche Höhe wie die ihren bringend, indem ich über das Pult nach vorne lehne, frage ich mit leiser Stimme: "Welches zuerst?" 

***Ende***

Gelesen? Gefallen? Freue mich über jedes Feedback :-))     Merci


	2. Details zur Challenge

Und worin bestand denn überhaupt die Herausforderung? Hier das Wichtigste:

**Celebrate Languages Challenge**

**The Challenge:** Write an original Hermione/Severus story in a language other than English. Length, rating, genre, and main plot line are up to the author. Also, it would be nice if the entire fic were in that language but as long as a majority of it happens in something other than English, I'll be satisfied.  
  


**Requirements:** Must be written in a language other than English  
  


**Must include use/mention of the following:   
**- green socks  
- purple underwear  
- a raised eyebrow (ala Spock)  
- toothpaste  
- someone singing  
- leather (in any form)  
  


**Lines that must be used:  
**- "Is that appropriate to do in public?"  
- "How many first years does it take to brew…" (fill in the blank)  
- "I never saw anyone look so…" (fill in the blank)  
- "Why don't you owl someone who cares?" (optional)  
  



End file.
